Plans Taking Back
by AngelicaLillian Potter
Summary: Serena goes to a collage in New York City, but has plans to go back to Toyko when she gradutes. But evil has started to terriores America, and she has to stay back to help, or what the world she knows today is ruioned. Please R/R. Thanx!
1. Remembering Toyko

Plans Taking Back  
By: Angelica & Lillian Potter  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Remembering Tokyo  
  
  
Serena looked out the window of her apartment as the cars rolled by on the street. Each one was in a hurry to get where they needed to go. Each person let the world go by without much thought. America was very different from her home in Tokyo. There wasn't much to look at in America, save for the leaves that fell from the trees in autumn. People were not as friendly and they didn't give her a second look when she passed them in the street. New York was the city where she had been living for five years and she had tried desperately not to give Tokyo a second thought but it was difficult. Her roommate hadn't pried that much into her past, but occasionally she would find herself drifting into deep thought about her past home. Every other time she would think about Ami, Raye, Mina, Lita and Rini, who she had left behind in Tokyo.   
  
Maybe even finding a lonely tear drifting down her cheek. When she was at her job in the café down the street she found herself thinking about the soda shop in Tokyo where she and her friends spent countless hours giggling over boys and such. Life was different but Serena felt that she was finally adjusting to the change. She had just recently made a new friend at the café and her roommate had stopped asking questions about her past. Serena finally thought that she had found her new home in New York.  
  
  
Her new friend, Bethany, they seemed to have a lot in common with each other. It's been as if they had been sisters that were separated for millions of years. When she got home, her Gina had finally got home.   
  
"Hey Serena!" She said. She had put her backpack down on the couch and pulled out a blue cd.   
  
"You're familiar with Destiny's Child right?" asked Gina  
  
Serena had no clue that they were, but to make her happy she said "yes".   
  
"Good!" Serena went into her room to pull out her cd player.  
  
"So, I went to the mall today, and I got their new Album, Survivor. They also have this other good song called"Bootylicious!" Gina said excitedly  
  
"Okay." Serena replied  
  
About for 45 minutes, they listened to the whole sound track. Serena just idly laded back on the couch, looked into the ceiling (at this time, Gina was putting on the song 'Lady Marmalade') Serena gazed into the ceiling, a stunning picture of Tokyo fluttered into her mind. She pictured Raye at her school play singing 'Oh Starry Night'… then another picture of Lita dancing to a song, while baking appetizing sugar cookies…Mina on the stage, trying to become a star…Amy listening to the 'Three Lights' while studding…Rini when she was helping Chad become a temple worker…and Darien in the play of Snow White with Ann (She still regrets that day)…  
  
"Ser-en-a…(A very soft and soothing voice was rattling in her ears, but all of a sudden became as 1,000 alarm cloaks…) SERENA!!!!!" Gina yelled sharply  
  
"Wha, What?" Serena asked, with her eyes becoming very scratchy  
  
"You were totally out of this world, are you okay?" Gina asked, concerned  
  
"Uh…yes, I guess so. I'm going to bed, maybe we can listen to your songs later." Serena said, smiling tiredly.  
  
"Okay Serena, hope you'll feel better soon."  
  
Serena lay in her bed, thinking of great and magnificent times she had had at Tokyo, but this is like a new adventure. On the other had,  
Tokyo is her home, where she belongs. A place like America even couldn't keep her back. Before she has any more thoughts, she drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
(A/N- So everybody, what did u think? Plz R/R when you done. Thanx!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Angelica  
&  
Lillian Potter  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  



	2. I'll Only Tell You A Little, There's No ...

Chapter Two  
  
I'll only tell you a little, there's no time to waste.  
  
  
  
Dear Serena,  
  
I went to the supermarket, then I going to head off to the coffee shop. I'll be back soon!  
  
GINA  
  
   
  
Serena had put the paper down on the table. She went to the telephone; she pulled out her address book. And she called Darien.  
  
She put in the numbers; 150 834 1226 .The phone rung twice then a woman picked up the phone.  
  
   
  
"Hello???" Serena didn't know what to say, but like anyone else.  
  
   
  
Serena answered back "Hello is Darien There??"  
  
   
  
"Yes, he is. Hold on please." Serena waited, and she heard the woman say:  
  
   
  
"DADDY, THERES A LADY ONE THE PHONE!!!!!"  
  
Serena thought, "Daddy…"  
  
   
  
Has Darien been sleeping around with another woman?? Or did he adopt a child??? What's going on here??? Serena was ready to slam down the phone until she heard Darien answer the phone.  
  
"Hello this is Darien, may I help you" Serena was surprised; he sounds so brave and manly.  
  
"Yes you can… My name is Serena. I moved from Tokyo, hoping to find a better, life, and I am calling to know if this is Darien?  
  
"Well all this time you finally decided to call!" Darien seemed happy to see finally talk to her. "I was busying learning English and getting to know people down here." He said.  
  
"Yea, well, I was wondering how the gang was doing, any of them still around?"  
  
Darien took a deep breath and said, "Only a few. Rini is still here as you know and reminds me a lot about you, all though, the scouts and I had to go to the future to see that Hotaru's future self was destroyed by a meteorite. So that ended up happening, and Hotaru is no longer with us. Lita, and Trista are still here, they moved to England, and the rest of them, Venus, and Mars were sent on a mission to the golden Millennium, were, they had to fight for a princess's life. But all of us have to make our way there, but without you or Saturn, we're not going anywhere and our solar system as we no it can be permanently destroyed."  
  
Serena was in shock and new that she had to get to Japan FAST! "Darien? Does this mean that there is a whole new millennium out there with new scouts?"  
  
"Yes. That also means that, in the next 5 days if we don't get there, the world is history."  
  
"How are we going to possibly do this?"  
  
"Easy. First we must go back into time and stop the meteorite. Then go to the Golden Millennium and Save Princess Milky Way."  
  
Serena was despite, and would do anything to get to Japan. 


End file.
